<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Days of Valentine's Day by Awesomemedic78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400156">Seven Days of Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78'>Awesomemedic78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone. Valentine's day is tomorrow. I decided to do another piece similar to the 12 days of Christmas but a bit different. Each day is a day for each brother. This is not a normal holiday for me even though my husband likes to sneak me NOT Valentine's day presents. I hope you all enjoy this. </p>
<p>Please leave comment/kudos/cookies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Very Unsloth Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seven Days of Valentine's Day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Very Unsloth Valintine's Day</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie was napping in the attic room that he now claimed as his own when he didn’t feel like sharing a room with Beel. He felt some strange feeling overwhelm him that he knew instinctively would be coming from his twin. He groaned and sat up, nap interrupted. He got up off the platform bed that had been his bed while he was imprisoned for a while by Lucifer. His clothes were a mess from his sleeping. He trudged down the spiral stairs to his shared room with the giant ginger. Sitting on the bed on the left was Beel. He was smiling a goofy smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...what’s with the goofy look on your face and why do I have this weird feeling to want to hug MC and…” he couldn’t finish the sentence. It was filled with too much confection that was his twin’s feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beel realizing his twin was in the room, “Oh, afternoon Belphie. I was just thinking about all the things I want to get MC for Valentine’s day.” he grinned lopsidedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie frowned, “Tch! Valentine’s day that day is for idiots who just want to spend too much time with someone they lo-...Beel do you love MC?” he asked, he was suddenly stabbed with the realization that he and his twin may love the same person.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Violet eyes met purple eyes. The realization between the two grew. They did. The twins loved one person, MC, but for entirely different reasons. Beel blushed at his brother’s question, “I want to take MC to Madam Scream’s to share in my most favourite dessert, Devil’s Chocolate Cake.” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie smiled only a smile that Beel was only ever privy to, “That sounds great Bro.” he said gripping the red head’s shoulder. He turned and tried to leave the room but Beel gently grasped his brother’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have planned, Belphie?” he asked with curiosity. He could feel his brother’s awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The avatar of Sloth ran a hand through his blue and white hair and shrugged, “Nothing. I mean why celebrate a stupid human holiday?” he asked trying to shake off his embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie didn’t go back up the spiral stairs, he went down the stairs to the lower part of the house. The murmur of voices of his other brothers could be heard. All of them talking about what they were going to do on Valentine’s day. This was starting to bug him. He was such a procrastinator. He thought candy was boring, flowers overrated, and dinner was stupid. So what does the Avatar of Sloth do? Normally, he sleeps or naps. It was kinda his thing, but he did like like MC.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Valentine’s Day, Belphie arrived at MC’s room and blushed slightly before clearing his throat. He held out his hand and escorted her to where he had planned. He had been working all week on what to do. With MC’s hand in his, Belphie had brought them to a beautifully decorated dance hall. The music played all kinds of music. He pulled MC close to him. He held MC close all night and dance till the sun would have come up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confectionary Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was allowed to be in the human world, Valentine’s day was one of his favourite holidays. Ok, any holiday that involved food was his favourite. Why narrow it to just one, right, but it was February, so Valentine’s day was his favourite now. Standing at Madam Screams, drooling he ordered the custom order Devil’s Chocolate Cake. The cashier who was very familiar with Beel knew that wasn’t going to be the last of his order. She just stood there waiting for the giant ginger to order what was going to be everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beel wiped the drool off his chin. The display case made him hungry. As if on cue his stomach rumbled. He wasn’t tracking the cashier behind the display case who got tired of waiting and was already boxing up everything in the case and behind them. Muffins, doughnuts, mini cakes, bits of moulded chocolates. He took the boxes that were handed to him. They were packaged in beautiful red and pink paper with whites hearts except one box it was not wrapped. It was unwrapped because it was his own box of goodies so that he wouldn’t eat everything. He grabbed a few treats and ate them as he walked back to House of Lamentation. He hummed a little song in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knocking on MC’s door, he waited for it to be opened and invited in. The door opened as the target of his confectionary treats smiled at the giant stack of boxes. “Oh, Beel, baby, what is this that you have?” MC said with surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He talked through the food in his mouth, “‘Appy Valentines Day MC! I got you sweets and a Devil’s Chocolate Cake on order!” he explained as he walked in and set the boxes down on the bed. His empty arms now filled with a happy laughing MC that peppered his face with light kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spa Day Gone Wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asmo loved Valentine’s day. It was the one day he could get away with giving and getting kisses and compliments from people. He basked in the deluge of attention everyone gave him. This year though it was different. Although he readily accepted compliments, gifts, and kisses, there was one person who he wanted to shower in his own love and affection, MC.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had raked his mind for sometime before coming up with something they would both enjoy. He had arranged a couples spa day at his favourite spa. On the day that he and MC were to be at the spa, there was a mix up in appointments. Asmo’s long-awaited appointment was double booked. No amount of coercion on Asmo’s part was going to be able to undo what was done. The patron was already underway with their appointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pout and a frown, Asmo walked with MC back to the House of Lamentation. He felt disappointment but holding MC’s warm hand in his, he had an idea. “MC, since I can’t take you to the spa, I’ll bring it to you.” he smiled as he picked up his pace pulling the human along with him to his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had his little Ds convert his room into a private spa. Once inside his room, he offered MC some privacy to slip into an oversized fluffy robe. He had put one on as well. Leading them to his spacious bathroom, Asmo smiled at MC with love and adoration as he led MC to his tub. He slipped the robe off and entered behind them. Asmo proceeds to rub down their body and got them relaxed before getting out of the tub and tucking them both into his spacious bed and cuddling all night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lover not Fighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Satan reading several romance novels to try and understand the human emotion love a bit better. Throwing a few of them across the room because they were just pure erotic smut, “I feel as if I have lost a few brain cells. Any good master would never do what I just read.” he grumbled as his eye twitched. His anger flared but Josephine, his beautiful hellcat appeared and curled up in his lap demanding love from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feline companion gave him an idea. It showed him that love was unconditional and didn’t require whatever those authors were trying to convey. Now don’t get him wrong, he did enjoy his smutty books but he was looking for information on love not sweaty, naughty, naked time to begin Valentine’s day. He was hoping it could end with that. A grin stretched across his face thinking about the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satan worked hard at keeping Beel out of the kitchen as he cooked a private dinner for MC and himself, a light meal full of protein, braised cockatrice, roasted fingerling potatoes, and glazed carrots. His dessert was a chocolate lava cake with strawberries and powdered sugar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the table set in the planetarium in the House of Lamentation, the blond demon escorted his date in and seated them. There was an intellectual conversation about books, Lucifer, curses, poisons, Lucifer. As the evening wound down, the little D’s cleared the table and he escorted MC out into the garden. As the conversation died down, both staring in each other’s eyes, under a full moon, they leaned in and kissed. At first, it was innocent then it turned heated and steamy. Breaking the kiss Satan suggested that they retired to his room. There, the couple were not seen until the next afternoon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jealous Much?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Video game music blared in headphones, curse words were uttered, something flew through the air that was not a precious item in an otaku’s room. “Stupid losers! We planned to take down this epic boss for weeks but our healers couldn’t make it because of Valentine’s Day.” He sneered. The way he said Valintine’s Day was like he had something nasty in his mouth. “This holiday is worst than Christmas!” he hissed as he closed out the game he was playing on his desktop computer. He pulled up Devilgram and Deviltube. He started streaming all his negative and envious emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MC had pulled up their D.D.D. There were several videos and uploads from “Levi-Chan”. They frowned seeing what was posted and uploaded. Letting out a sigh, they set off on a mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had spiralled down into a seething mess of envy and jealousy. He furiously typed and clicked away on his keyboard and mouse. His horns and tail were out. He was in full demon form. There was a knock at the door. He almost didn’t hear it because he was so laser-focused on ruining all those couples’ Valentine’s Day fun. He had paused and listened again, hearing the knock again. Feeling irritated at being pulled so far down his our sin, he hissed, “What do you want?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MC heard the normally nice and awkward otaku hiss out. They paused for a moment and decided they were going in. Pushing open the door, they were hit by the avatar of envy’s magic and emotions that roiled in the room. Orange magic filled the normally peaceful life under the ocean motif. “Levi…” they said softly, but no response came. They walked over to the hunched-over figure in the exclusive Ruri-Chan gaming chair with the items in their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smelling the Rainbow pizza in his room, he spun around thinking who was in his room. Once he saw it was MC he calmed down. His demon form slowly retreating and a blush appearing on his face. “Uh...MC...Sorry...I just hate this holiday more than Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling warmly, MC set the pizza and delicately warped box down and touched the otaku’s cheek. “Yeah, it’s a crappy holiday. I get it. I got you pizza and something else.” they said gently as they nodded to the pizza box and heart decorated box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi blushed even deeper, “B-b-but I didn’t get anything for you.” he stammered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open it, Levi. It will make me happy. I don’t care if I got anything. To be honest, I don’t like Valentine’s Day either.” MC admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gently took the wrapped gift and opened it carefully. As the paper fell away it was a pre-released copy of the latest TSL book signed by the author. He took in a deep breath and his excitement was shaded with embarrassment because he didn’t get MC anything. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He went to wipe it and hide his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MC noticed the reaction and gently touched his wet cheek. They looked into those soft citrine coloured eyes and smiled before leaning in and placing the softest kiss on his lips. “We don’t have to celebrate Valentine’s Day but let’s not ruin it for everyone else, ok?” they said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled with a lopsided smile, “Ok…” he said as he hugged MC.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sapphires and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Call.” the demon said flatly across the table from the white-haired demon lord. Faces were all neutral. The body languages lied. The tense arms and legs. The hitch in a breath. Both new the game rode on this last had. Both had gone all in. Poker chips stacked and scattered in the middle of the table. It was a game of Devildom Hold ‘Em. Azaroth knew he had a winning hand. He held a pair of queens in his hand with three aces on the table. No way he would lose with a full house. Mammon’s blue eyes were hidden behind those glasses, but his signature grin spread across his face as he laid down two kings. “Sorry Roth. My kings beat your lovely ladies any day,” he announced reaching over the table taking all of the chips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon quickly scooped up the chips and booked it to the cash-out counter. “465,000 Grimm. Not a bad haul,” he said patting himself on the back as he quickly left the Shattered Pelvis. He knew exactly what he was doing with his winnings as he beelined straight for Majolish. He knew exactly what he wanted. He played that game for a reason. If Lucifer found out he was at the Shattered Pelvis, he was gonna be strung up on the chandelier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking out what he wanted the clerk wrapped the items up in a Valentine’s day motif bag. He thanked them and hurried out of the store and back to RAD so his older brother wouldn’t think he had skipped the morning part of school for a poker game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MC sat packed up her things at the end of the academic day to head back to the House of Lamentation. They heard a familiar voice call out, “Oi! MC! Wait up!” Pausing in their gait, they turned to see Mammon jogging up to them. His face already blushing. They smiled warmly as they waited. “Oi! What’s the big idea leavin’ me to chase after ya ta walk home?” he huffed as he caught up with his human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling MC shook their head and started slowly walking again with their first demon at their keeping pace next to them. Fingers brushed as they walked, Mammon seized the opportunity to fully hold MC’s hand. His other hand ran through his messy white hair and his face turned a darker red, “So, uh, yeah, I know what today is and everything. I managed ta get ya somethin’, but don’t go thinkin’ that I like ya or somethin’.” he scoffed trying to hide his nerves under his tsundere ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having the small bag thrust into their hands, they paused in walking in surprise. Looking at Mammon with wide eyes, “I didn’t expect…” they tried to say before being interrupted by the embarrassed demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-just open it, ok,” he demanded feeling as if he was going to die of embarrassment and suspense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pretty bag was removed and folded carefully and two small velvet boxes were revealed. MC’s hands trembled as the boxes were opened to reveal a sapphire ring set in gold in one box while the other contained golden rings that were the twins to Mammon’s silver rings. MC was speechless at the gifts. They looked at the demon, Mammon took the chance to steal a kiss. When he broke it, he managed to say in a husky tone, “I love ya, MC</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fallen Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fire in his study crackled with warmth even though the Avatar of Pride was known to have a cold black heart. He had a cold black heart for everyone except one person. That one person who wore down that wall melted that ebony coloured ice. He tried to hide the fact that he had fallen in love with a human.  He laid his golden pen down and rubbed his tired face. Letting out a groan, “How can I tell them how I feel?” He had racked his mind for a few weeks knowing that this human holiday was coming up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft rustle at the door to his study. He could tell by the steps who it was. MC had decided that they would stop by and check on him because he was putting in such a long night, again. A soft hand touched his shoulder and tension melted from the Avatar of Pride. He pulled off his black leather gloves for the evening several hours ago. He laid a bare hand with red nails onto his MC’s and let out a happy hum. This was the time when he was most happy. He and MC alone, no one else around. No demands on him from Lord Diavolo, no shenanigans from his brothers, just this, this peace and quiet of his study or bedroom. He pulled MC into his lap and buried his face into MC’s neck and breathed in what scent was them. “Happy Valentine’s day, MC.” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling down at their fallen angel now demon, they ran a hand through the silky black hair and kissed the top of the raven tresses, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lucifer.” they returned as they placed a medium-sized box onto his desk. They let their devil notice the box on his desk as they enjoyed the private moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to move from his nook, but curiosity hit him as he noticed the box on his desk. His ruby gazed rested on the box and he reluctantly moved a hand from its place on MC’s body. He adjusted MC on his lap so that he could keep in contact with them. “What’s this my sneaky rabbit? Did you get me something, knowing that I had nothing for you yet?” he asked as he opened the box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the box was opened it revealed a figurine of two peacocks entwined together creating a heart shape. He was shocked by the gift. It meant more to him than any silver or gold bauble. It was a symbol that represented how they felt for each other. A deep true love that didn’t need some silly human holiday to celebrate it. He captured MC’s lips and kissed them gently in a long kiss because he couldn’t say any words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>